Protection of boats against the elements of weather during winter storage has had several problems associated with it. Indoor storage inside a shed or hanger is very expensive due to the limited amount of indoor sites available and consequently the high rents commanded by the market place. On the other hand, outdoor storage requires a cover for the boat to prevent snow, ice, and water from damaging the boat during storage. Tarpaulins have not been wholly successful due to unsupported sections of the tarpaulin accumulating ice, water and debris.
The concept of shrink wrapping plastic about the top side of the boat has been developed. A heat-shrinkable plastic film is draped over the boat deck and heat from a blow dryer is then applied to the plastic to shrink it tight about the rub line below the deck and over the deck. The shrinking of the plastic to a tight fit prevents any sunken portions forming in the plastic and thereby prevents water from pooling thereon.
The plastic film however has inherent weakness against any storm or severe wind which may tear the plastic film itself. The film is also subject to puncture from any pointed object such as a broken branch, pointed stone, or flying glass. Furthermore, at the end of the storage period the plastic bulky shrink wrap must be properly disposed of. The shrink wrap is only usable once and each year another shrink wrap must be purchased and installed.
Pole structures have also been devised to support the tarpaulin along the center line of the boat. These poles are often inserted through a grommet in the tarpaulin fabric. While these tent pole devices are suitable for small boats with relatively small beams, tarpaulins installed over larger beamed boats with only a center support still sag to form low points for collection of water. The tarpaulins and shrink wrap installed on larger boats are commonly supported by home-made haphazard structures made from pieces of lumber secured together to form a frame above the deck onto which the tarpaulin or shrink wrap is placed.
What is needed is a reusable boat cover assembly that has a durable tarpaulin cover that is draped over a center line support which provides the cover with an arch to drain water therefrom.